


i'm by your side, i won't back down

by Silvereye



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/pseuds/Silvereye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Mark I you either win or die. But they are not lambs, meek to the slaughter, and they will not lie in the bottom of the Pacific and die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm by your side, i won't back down

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the story as canon-compliant as I could. I've only seen the movie once, though.
> 
> Title from "Made of Steel" by Our Lady Peace.

In Mark I you either win or die. But they are not lambs, meek to the slaughter, and they _will not_ lie in the bottom of the Pacific and die.

He's tearing the connections free as the water rushes in. Sasha screams, unaware of his intentions. Rage has broken her out of Drift. Aleksis gets one last mouthful of air, grabbing Sasha's arm and diving.

The Kaiju is crushing the cockpit, the water is actually going out and this is what saves them. Cherno Alpha's Conn-Pod is buried deep in the Jaeger's chest. He is strong, but not strong enough to swim all the way against current.

The Conn-Pod explodes, the shockwave sending them tumbling. He hits his side hard and grunts, air escaping from his lungs. Sasha slips in his grasp and he grips her tighter, with both hands. It's hard to see where the surface is, everything is bubbles and currents, too hot, too blue.

The fires in Cherno aren't out yet. The acid that melted the Jaeger's plating swirls in the water. Aleksis tries to evade both, but he's clumsy in his suit, clinging to Sasha. His exposed face and hands hurt already.

The water burns. His side throbs. His lungs burn. Sasha is too still. She was kicking when they dove out of the Conn-Pod, but he had more air and he thinks Leatherback's claws came close to her.

Aleksis breaks surface, by pure luck. His eyes are blurry and stinging. The Kaiju could be two meters away and he wouldn't know.

Sasha starts coughing. "You're crushing me, _miliy_ ,“ she finally manages, and Aleksis realizes he is.

"Can you see Kaiju? Or anything we can rest on?“ Their suits are not as heavy as they look, but still not light enough to swim more than the shortest distances.

"Leatherback is circling Striker. I think its power failed. Can't see Otachi. You don't see?“

"Not well.“

She swears softly. "There's some torn plating on Cherno's knee, sticking out of the water. Let's go."

Swimming hurts. Sasha drags him along and helps him on the precarious ledge. The metal sways, but doesn't sink under the sea. She herself stays in water, holding on to the ledge, but not climbing on it.

"You should be here, not me,“ Aleksis says. He's larger and heavier.

" _Ah, idi ty..._ “ she starts fondly. He chuckles and kisses her.

"Clean your eyes,“ she finally says. "There was far too much blue in the water.“

They rest on the dead Jaeger, listening to the battle far in the city. Gipsy Danger is alone, but she's good. No one can help her, anyway. She has to win.

"The acid will eat through the metal,“ he says.

"Maybe not,“ she answers. "It's diluted. We haven't died yet.“

"True.“ They're not coughing blue. Yet.

They see Striker lifted back to the base, but no one comes to check on the dead Jaegers when it's dark. There is no way to contact others.

Sasha climbs on the ledge after some time. Her teeth are chattering. It's hard to make room for her. It does not matter. The metal groans again and bends a little, but they don't fall in the water.

It's a very long night.

The mech crews come to deal with the Jaeger remains, not to save half-dead pilots. They are competent, like everyone in the last Shatterdome.

Sasha and Aleksis learn about victory several days later, when Mako comes to visit. They are still kept at medical. Both have acid burns. She's got pneumonia. He has broken ribs. He will never see well again.

But they are alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translations:  
> 'miliy' - 'dear'  
> 'ah, idi ty...' - 'oh, go (to)...'. Beginning of an insult, obviously.


End file.
